Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 10: Rising Rebbelion Part 2
The reunited Ninja and the Serpentine seek to free Ninjago from the Shadow Empire, as journeys end and new ones begin, armies clash in the greatest battle the city of Ninjago has ever endured. Story Lloyd stood facing the other Ninja and the Serpentine. "Alright, this is not gong to be easy, taking the City head on like this, but it's our only option" "We will have to face the Shadow Empire now, while they think we are dead in the tombs, while they are overconfident" Wu added. "So arm up, we fight today, to save tomorrow". Skales raised his staff and the snakes cheered. "Lets burn down an empire" said Kai. Lloyd called in his Nightcrawler, and led the charge, followed by the DBX and Ultra Stealth Raider. Behind that, hundreds of Serpentine veichles. "For Ninjago!" Bellowed Cole. Meanwhile... "Master!" Hunter burst in, panting. Shadelock dismissed Killow and Mr. E. "What is the matter, Hunter?" He asked. "Its the Ninja, Their not dead! And, they have the Serpentine with them!" Shadelock hissed. "Get me the Shadow Mech" Meanwhile... "Hey look, we have company!" Skylor called, as Kark Jets swooped down towards them. A serpentine truck shot one down, sending it crashing into a shop. Jay activated the Raider Jet, and took to the air, shooting 3 more down. "Four down, two to go" Skylor said. "Make that more" Zane pointed at road ahead. Mr. E led a battalion of bikers towards them. "We are still 12 blocks away from Shadelocks fort" Zane said. The Bikers attacked, forcing Lloyd, Cole and Zane out of the Ultra Stealth Raider to fight them. Mr. E attacked Lloyd, swinging his blades at the green ninja. Suddenly he froze: literally, as Zane had sealed the biker in ice. Cole blasted earth at Buffer, sending him flying back. "Hurry up and kill them!" Buffer screamed. But now, some of the serpentine had come over, and Mr. E was on the run, followed by Buffer. The remaining bikers were soon prey to blades and spears of the snakes. "Forward to the Fort!" Yelled Skales. The snakes charged at the oncoming army of S.O.G and demonic Kark Warriors, as Jay took out the last Jet. "I can hit the fort!" called Jay. Just then, the Raider Jet was hit from behind. Jay jumped out, just before it exploded midair. A Giant red and black Mech flew over, sending a wave of dark energy that destroyed the Ultra Stealth Radier and five Serpentine trucks. "It's the Shadow Mech! Yelled Wu. "The Shadow Mech?" Asked Cole. "The Hell is the Shadow Mech?" "A powerful relic made by the Oni, so in short, very bad" replied Wu. The Shadow Mech sent a massive blast down, taking out more Serpentine. "We need to take that thing down" said Skylor angrily. Wu spun round, knocking down an entire row of Kark. Boost, Headlock and Metalcutter arrived, Wu sending Boost flying to the ground while he struck Metalcutter in the head. "Foolish Wu" Headlock droned. But he was unable to give another insult, as he was knocked aside. Lloyd used his energy to send Kark and bikers flying, suddenly, he was struck from behind. Laughing, Hunter attacked again, Lloyd blocking his strike. "You have lost Green Ninja" Hunter said gleefully. "Those who have power have victory, and we have the power!" He knocked Lloyd to the ground, and raised his staff. "Lloyd!" Kai blasted fire at Hunter, who screamed in anger and lunged at the fire Ninja, only to be knocked aside by Master Wu. "Lloyd, we must reach the fort, we must stop Shadelock" Lloyd could see that the Shadow Mech had gone back to the fort, and nodded. He and master Wu started to run, and Lloyd looked back, seeing Kai and Skylor fighting Killow, who laughed as he lifted them into the air with the Mask of Decpetion. Nya and Zane were fighting Mr. E and Hunter, and the others were tied up fighting the army of the Shadow Empire. Summoning his elemental dragon, Wu flew Lloyd up to the top of the fort, where the Shadow Mech stood waiting. "Master Wu" called Shadelock. "I am so pleased to see you have come to meet your end" The Shadow Mech raised its arm and a gold blade extended out. Wu flew his dragon at the Mech, blasting it with Dragons breath. Shadelock was unfazed, extending the mechs hand to grab the dragon round the neck, choke it, and fling it down. The dragon flickered and vanished. "Come down and fight Shadelock!" Yelled Lloyd. "Don't cower in a Mech" Shadelock smiled. "Why leave the thing that assists me? It's as foolish as attacking your allies, or" he looked down at them. "Coming alone" Just then, Krux ran in, flanked by a pair of Kark in armour. "Kill Wu!" Yelled Krux. The Kark charged, and Wu kicked one right off the top of the fort to the road down below. The other turned to Lloyd, who knocked it down with his power. Krux drew a ketnana and fought Wu, while Lloyd dodged the blade strikes of the Shadow Mech. "Today you pay for my brothers death Wu" spat Krux. "Today you die, and see him in the departed realm" Wu's eyes narrowed. "You will see him first" the master said. Krux gritted his teeth and struck again, and again, Wu blocked. "You are blinded with revenge and hate!" The way Wu spoke, Lloyd was unsure if he was speaking to Krux, or Shadelock, or both. What he could see, was that Shadelock heard it, and it made the half Oni growl. Using the distraction, Lloyd lept onto the Mechs sword arm. "Let's make this a better fight" The Green Ninja muttered. He sent a blast of energy at the cockpit, hitting Shadelock. "Lloyd!" Shadelock screeched, unable to get his foe from within the Mech. "I will end you, little green pest!" "Prove it" retorted Lloyd. Meanwhile... Nya knocked Hunter down with a blast of water, and saw Skales and Fangtom battle Mr. E who was then attacked by Zane. The trio forced the silent biker back. Boost flung a snake aaway, while Metalcutter and Headlock took on Skalidor and Skylor. "Press them down, and crush them!" Yelled Killow, flinging a snake into the air. "Its not hard to do" "Well boss, we can't just make things float!" Protested Buffer, and Chopper Maroon nodded. "If only we had more masks" Chopper said. Killow shrugged, and looked back, to get hit in the chest by Cole. Killow fell back and Chopper and Buffer lunged at Cole, only for Kai to turn around and blast fire, setting Choppers clothes alight, while Buffer blocked it with his sheild. "Looks like sheild beats fire" laughed Buffer. Then Cole hit him round the head with his hammer. "Oh no, does sheild not beat a blow to the head?" Cole mocked the unconscious biker with a laugh. Chopper Maroon stared in shock, before being hit with ice form Zane, who broke off from fighting Mr. E . "I do hope Master Wu and Loyd are okay fighting Shadelock" Zane said. At the fort.. Shadelock hissed, and then he climbed out of the mech, facing Lloyd. He grabbed the Power Staff. "I have many powers in this, and I have Golden power in my veins" Shadelock roared. "You have already lost, Green Ninja, be glad I do not force you to watch your masters and friends deaths" "Oh, you are so gracious" Lloyd said sarcasticly. He ran at Shadelock, knocking them both off the Shadow Mech. Shadelock got up and blasted Fire, and then Water at Loyd. The Green Ninja dodged the shots and fired back, only for the energy blasts to be sucked into The Power Staff, and fired right back. "You will never win" hissed Lloyd. "Good and Evil, its such a blurred line" said Shadelock. "You fight for what you think is right. To you, is fighting to save my home and my kind so wrong?" Wu and Krux continued to fight, each matching each other in battle. "Give up old man" Krux said. "Ninjago belongs to the Empire now, you will not retake it while I still live" "Then we shall take it while you lie dead" Wu retorted. "Don't make promises you cannot keep" Krux hissed. He knocked Wu to the ground and raised a dagger. "Say hello to Acronix for me" Summoning all his strength, Wu summoned his Dragon as Krux brought down the blade. The Dragon crashed right into the former user of Time, knocking away his dagger, the force of the blow sending Krux screaming over the edge, and down to his death a thousand floors below. "Tell Acronix yourself Krux" Wu said. His Dragon disappeared. "Krux!" Roared Shadelock. He struck Lloyd down with a blast of golden power. "You shall die for that Wu!" He advanced on the old sensei who stood to face his foe. "Master, get out of here!" cried Lloyd. "Save yourself!" Wu shook his head, and glowed gold. "Anti-Creation" Shadelock understood to late, as Wu let off a blast of energy that sent the Shadow Mech falling to the floor, and causing the entirety of the Shadow Empire Fort shook. "It's falling" Lloyd realised. Meanwhile... "Guys look!" Yelled Nya. "The Fort is falling!" Killow looked up in shock. "Crud" he spat. Mr. E had already fled, and they were losing the fight. Most the Kark were on the run, or dead. "Hunter, we need to go" Killow told the Assassin. "Retreat!!" Yelled Killow. "Get away from here!" Hunter jumped on the Oni Chopper with him as they pulled away. Boost flew away, while Headlock and Metalcutter fled on bikes. "Yes!" Kai yelled. "We did it!" Meanwhile... Shadelock screamed in fury, and ran directly at Lloyd and the fallen Wu. "There is no escape!" He yelled. "You will die here too!" As he said the words, the ground at his feet cracked. "No!" Cried Shadelock, panicking. "You don't see it! I did all this for Nezondus, my brother, your Ninjago is in Danger! They will be coming! Without me you will all die! You need me! You need my Empire!" With another cry, the ground broke, and Shadelock felll though, down into the roaring darkness. Lloyd held the weakened Wu. "We need to go" Lloyd said. "No. You need to g..go" Wu said. "I c..cannot, I am too w..weak" Tears stung Lloyds face. "We only just found you after the battle of time, I won't lose you again" Wu smiled. "You will n..never lose me. I will always be with you" Wu glowed again, using his last power to sheild Lloyd as the fort fell, and the greatest sense into ever live breathed his last.... "It fell!" yelled Cole. "But where are Lloyd and Master Wu?" Asked Jay. "I see them!" cried Nya. The fiveNinja ran to Lloyd, ready to tell him the S.o.G and surviving Kark were fleeing, when they saw the body of Wu, limp in Lloyds arms. "Master?" Kai murmered. "No" breathed Nya. As the Serpentine and a crowd began to gather, Lloyd spoke to them all. "Master Wu gave his life for Ninjago, he died saving me and putting an end to the Shadow Empire. Shadelock is gone, we are free, and in the end," Lloyd gulped, almost choking on tears. "We owe our lives and freedom to him" The crowd nodded among themselves. Then one said "Let's have a cheer for Sensei Wu, hero of Ninjago!" Lloyd looked into the crowd, and saw Dareth. The crowd cheered, chanting the name of Wu, the saviour of Ninjago. On the other side of the wreck, a gold hand clawed out of the rubble of the Shadow Empire Fort. Bruised and beat, Shadelock stumbled out, clutching the intact Power Staff in his hand. "Hunter?" He croaked. "Killow? Where are you all?" He moved silently past the broken body of Krux, and too the fallen but undamaged Shadow Mech. He got into it and stood the mech up. Then, in a flash, he teleported away, to where he knew he could make a new start. The Shadow Empire was beaten, not destroyed. Shadelock silently swore that it would rise again, stronger than before. A week after the fall of the fort, Ninjago celebrated. Fireworks lit up the night, shining above the funeral of Master Wu. After their Senseis burial, the Ninja went back to the Temple of Airjitzu with the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, finally home. Lloyd looked out over the celebrating city, and smiled. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten master" he said. "I will try to line up to your legacy" He looked out, and the other Ninja stood with him, hopeful for the future. THE END, For Now Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories